Frosty The Dragon
"Referee Joe, an honest hard working boy got viciously attacked by some Pizza." - Referee Hartmann Frosty is something of a paradox. He bills himself as an LPer, but he's been notoriously lazy about it due to what he calls "graduate school". He claims to have nerves of steel but actively admits to an overly inflated ego. And when he opens his mouth, he talks big. In short, he's delusional the "Dragon" moniker fits him well. Most of Frosty's LPing history happened before he joined LPF early in 2013. He started LPing in 2009 and was a speedrunner for some time before that. In LPFWA Season Two Frosty hasn't officially debuted yet, but he appeared in an unofficial match with Schir after the May 23rd show ended. He made Schir bleed, and got the pinfall shortly after. Season One Frosty in season one Frosty debuted against Schir and started off well. Then he started bleeding and stopped remembering who he was fighting so he just attacked Referee Joe. What the actual fuck, Frosty. (Note from Frosty: YOU try focusing on your fight when you're losing blood! It's not as simple as you think.) The attack on Referee Joe brought the ire of the Referee's Association, and kicked off a feud against Referee Joe and the Association's enforcer, Referee Hartmann. Frosty's weight had tipped the scales in his favor for a while, giving him one win against Referee Hartmann and allowing him to survive his match against the combined effort of both referees (although he lost when Referee Joe kept whipping him into the stairs). Said weight also cost him a large sum when he broke the ring in a solo match against Referee Joe during the Beach Party broadcast. (Luckily, LPFWA had a second site available for later matches, and Joe survived the incident.) However, his upper body strength did not save him when he got a chance to be in a tag match with Kadorhal against both Mecca Prime and Referee Hartmann - while Frosty had three total losses at this point, this was the first time he was pinned. Said weight also did not save him from his Hell in a Cell match at Toxx Party - originally set to be a match vs. Kadorhal, it turned out to be against Referee Joe, and Joe was out for blood. While Frosty did establish some early momentum, Referee Joe resorted to ridiculous rope maneuvers to take him down and end the referee feud. After the feud, some executive meddling meant Frosty got a shot at a title. Facing Mecca Prime at Dual Feedback, Frosty dominated the match and won the Featured LPer title with a bone-jarring German Suplex. Frosty's possession of the title didn't last long, however, as he would lose it a week later after a strong showing against Succinct and Punchy - a loss that Frosty would attribute to being 'out of practice' with standard opponents after the long referee feud. Frosty is also known for being impossible to hunt down around the arena for screen time outside of his matches - despite his distinct "burnt pizza" look. Stories vary, but one suggestion is that Frosty's ridiculous getup misleads camera crews into thinking their footage got ruined. Non Royal Rumble Record Season Two Season One